


Puppy Time

by GoringWriting



Series: Living the Rogue Life [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: The Rogues (DCU) As Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: The Rogues find puppy Flash and take care of him.





	Puppy Time

“Snart we've got a problem!” Len hears Sam call from the front door and then he hears sounds of a struggle and immediately draws his gun to go check and finds Sam there holding a puppy.

“Is that a dog?” Mark asks coming up behind Len.

“Not just any dog. This is the Flash,” Sam says.

“WHAT?” Mark exclaims and Len is glad that they're the only ones home.

“I was walking to the store and all of a sudden I see the Flash get hit by a gun and turn into a puppy,” Sam says and the puppy yips and jumps into Mark's arms to lick his face.

“Ick. Are you sure this is the Flash?” Mark asks and Sam nods.

“We'd better get some food in him,” Mark says rubbing the puppy's stomach.

“I think we have some in the pantry. I'll get it,” Len says and goes down and gets it from the kitchen and gets the food out and pours it into the bowl and puppy Flash yips excitedly and starts eating it.

“I'll take him to Star Labs after his lunch and a bath. There is no way they're going to believe this,” Len says and the puppy escapes Mark's arms and runs off into the house.

“Looks like someone doesn't like that idea,” Mark says as they go searching the house.

Mark finds the puppy curled up in the now empty bag of dog food. The puppy is asleep tongue out and little legs moving like he's running. If Mark were a true monster he'd kill the Flash while he's in such a vulnerable position, but the puppy is just too cute and Mark can't bring himself to do it. So, he picks the puppy up and brings it to Len.

“Here, the little guy ate all our dog food,” Mark says.

“I'll get some on my way back,” Len says and takes the puppy to Star Labs and hands it to Cisco.

“Sam seems to believe that that is Barry. I don't know if he is or isn't but I'm not ruling anything out in Central,” Len says leaving Team Flash to sort out the puppy and whether or not it is Barry Allen.


End file.
